The subject matter disclosed herein relates to reliability operations, and more specifically, to controller reliability operations.
Control systems, including industrial control systems, may include a variety of components and subsystems participating in a process. For example, a controller may include one or more processors, I/O subsystems, a memory, and the like. The controller may be operatively coupled to a variety of systems and used, for example, to control an industrial process. However, control systems may be complex, including numerous interrelated components and subsystems. Accordingly, recognizing or predicting a reliability of control system operations may be difficult and time-consuming